


Worth the Price

by playitagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a jeweler and you always come in to buy stuff so I assume you have a significant other and don’t hit on you, but it turns out you’re just really nice to your mom” au</p><p>Naruto likes to spoil his mother, especially now that he can afford it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/gifts).



> This is for Emelie's birthday! Happy (belated) birthday, sweetie! You are the best :D I hope you enjoy this oneshot (even if it's a little late)!

The moment Naruto walks into Uchiha Watches and Jewelry, he’s overwhelmed. There are cases of fancy beautiful watches, rings, earing, bracelets, and necklaces. Not to mention the male behind the counter is beautiful as well. He fits right in with all the jewelry.

Without an idea in mind, Naruto moves to the case filled with necklaces. He knows they’re his mother’s favorite, especially when she receives them from one of her loved ones. It’s her way of showing off. Naruto has gotten her one or two in the past, but he’s never gotten her anything this fancy before. He figures it was time to splurge now that he had a steady income.

The one that stands out to him the most sits in the middle of the case, his mother’s birthstone – there’s a list to the side of the display – decorating the piece. The golden chain is on the thicker side, something he knows his mother prefers because she fears thinner chains will break too easily. 

The worker – his name tag says Sasuke – walks over when Naruto flashes him a smile, pointing to the necklace in the display. “How much is that one?” Naruto asks. He can’t seem to pull his eyes away from the other’s dark ones once he looks up. They’re swirling with emotions that don’t seem to extend to the rest of the face.

“That’s $2,567.99.”

Naruto’s jaw drops at the price. This store was recommended to him by a fellow co-worker, which is why he had believed prices would be more reasonable. Of course, the co-work was one of the higher ups on the job and probably made more money than him. He was only a start out lawyer with debt to pay off and an apartment that needed more money put into it than Naruto had originally planned. Plus, he had only started out a few months ago and had barely made enough extra money to pay for half of the necklace. 

“This is actually one cheaper necklaces we have,” the worker explains, hands resting on a cloth so he doesn’t get finger prints on the glass. The words snap Naruto out of his shock, blue eyes blinking to examine some of the other pieces in the case. It was actually one of the smaller necklaces displayed. 

“Do you have anything cheaper?” Naruto asks, eyeing some of the other displays. There is only one display that has a mix of jewelry in it and Naruto notices the small sign on the front that announces that the prices have been reduced. “How about those ones?” He points to said display.

“Those range from $300-$1,000.”

Naruto lets out a sigh of relief at those prices. He’s saved enough money to pay for one of those cheaper pieces, even if his mother deserves the best. The next time he comes in, he’ll have to make sure to save up a bit more money in order to buy something a little fancier, not that the cheaper ones weren’t necessarily fancy. He simply wants to buy his mother something a little more expensive. 

The display is lacking in necklaces, but Naruto isn’t going to complain. There was always next time for a necklace and his mother did like bracelets and earrings as well. Actually, one of the bracelets looks similar to the necklace he had been looking at earlier. 

“How much is that one?” he asks, pointing to said bracelet. The other glances down, opening the display case in order to find the price of the item.

“It’s $399.”

“Can I see that one?” A simple nod has the other pulling the bracelet out; resting it on his palm so Naruto can see it. It’s definitely something his mother would like. “I’ll take it,” he smiles, meeting the other’s gaze. 

“I’ll ring it up for you.”

Naruto follows the other to the register, eyes watching the price as it’s displayed on the small screen. It’s a lot of money, but it will definitely be worth it when his mother opens it on her birthday. The bracelet is packed up nicely, resting in a soft case so it doesn’t get damaged. Naruto pays with his credit card, thanking the worker and taking the bag.

He can’t wait to see his mother’s face when he gives this to her.

\-----------------

Sasuke has never liked working the front before. It’s rather boring, people coming in and out with no intention of actually buying anything. Sasuke can tell it’s often because of the prices, but they carry high end jewelry and not to mention the watch display only includes watches made by the Uchihas themselves. The crafting is something that Sasuke enjoys much more than being out front. 

It’s rather often that he sees people walk in; only to ask for a price and head out immediately after saying they don’t want the piece anymore. It’s the same with the man that walks in the door this time around. Sasuke couldn’t possibly forget those blue eyes and bright blond hair from only a few weeks ago. The suit he wears isn’t high end, not like Sasuke’s own, but it still says he works for a decent salary. It doesn’t make him look like he can afford the prices in this store though. 

(It does hug him in all the right places and Sasuke can’t seem to help his eyes from raking over the fit body.)

The male does a few laps around, taking all the jewelry in before he stops at the discount display. Sasuke remembers that is where he ended up last time after he asked for the price of one of their cheaper pieces. The look on his face had been priceless, one Sasuke sees all too often. It’s probably the only good part of working out front. 

“How much is this piece?” the male asks, blue eyes catching Sasuke’s dark ones. The other is handsome, something Sasuke will admit to himself. The striking blond hair could be picked out in just about any crowd and those blue eyes could easily draw Sasuke in for hours. He will not let such a thing happen though.

The piece the other is pointing too is a watch of Sasuke’s own design. It’s actually not in the discount section, which is where Sasuke had thought the other was looking. “It’s $1,249.99,” Sasuke answers. It’s one of his better pieces and it had taken him a damn long time to finish with all the intricate details on the face of the watch. There was no way it was going for anything less. 

“Damn,” the other mutters, frown tugging down his lips. “A guy can hope, right?” With a shrug of his shoulders, the other takes a single step to the right and looks through the discounted section. “I was looking for something to match the bracelet I got last time.” 

Sasuke does remember that piece, well actually. He had observed it many times, even going so far as to think about purchasing the piece for his mother. He had decided to get her something that couldn’t be found in the shop instead. 

“There is a pair of earrings that match,” Sasuke explains, sweeping his hands to the side of the display. The earrings are blocked by another piece, probably why the male hadn’t been able to see it in the first place. “There’s $349.99.” 

“Can I take those?” The happiness that shines in the other’s eyes has Sasuke’s breath catching for only a moment. It’s an odd reaction, but Sasuke shacks it off, making his way to the register. 

He plugs in the appropriate numbers and takes the credit card from the other. He notices the name – Naruto - signed across the back as he hands the other the card back and the receipt he needs to sign. One signature later, he exchanges the receipt for the earrings and the other thanks him with a bright smile before making his way out the door.

\---------------------

Naruto ends up going back to the jewelry store more than he had planned. There were two reasons for going back. The first is that his mom seemed to really appreciate the two pieces he’s already gotten her. She sports around the set more often than not and she always has a smile on her lips even if they don’t match her outfit nearly as well as some of her other pieces might. The second is for a rather stupid reason, Naruto knows. The worker, Sasuke, has been there the last two times he visited and he figures there’s a good chance he’ll be there this time around too. 

They haven’t actually talked much, but Naruto finds himself drawn to those dark eyes. He can’t help but loose himself in the swirls of emotion that seems to flash quickly. 

When he enters the shop this time around, there isn’t anyone out front working. He can hear voices in the back room and chooses to ignore them as he looks around. As he’s looking, he catches a glimpse of the watch he liked last time he was here. He had been tempted to buy it for himself, but the price was too high.

He’s tempted to buy it this time around as well.

The face is simply swirling with emotions. It’s so small, yet Naruto can see anger, happiness, and sadness all incorporated in only a few well placed lines and small designs. Naruto’s never been one to get a deeper meaning from art, but this seems to speak to him on a different level. Naruto isn’t sure how such a piece is still available in the store. It should have been snatched up ages ago.

The rustling in the back catches his attention and he turns his gaze just in time to see Sasuke walk through the door. He looks a bit disgruntled, like he isn’t particularly happy about being here today. Somehow he still manages to look handsome even with a scowl pulling down his lips. 

“Hi,” Naruto greets, letting a smile tug up his lips. The other catches his gaze and Naruto simply gets a nod in return, hands moving to smooth out the front of his expensive suit. Naruto goes back to his searching, eyes catching a nice piece in the discount display case. It is definitely his favorite case other than the one that holds that particular watch he likes. “What’s the price of this one?” 

Sasuke walks over, obviously still a little pissed from whatever conversation just happened out back. “It’s $450.” The tone is a little chipped, but Naruto doesn’t take offense. 

“Can I get that?” He’s been all too kind to his mother lately, spending this much money on her. It’s something she definitely deserves though. It’s only been the two of them for a long time now and Naruto just wants to thank her for all the hard work she’s put into paying for a roof over his head, food and a good college education.

The grunt he gets in reply has Naruto making his way over to the register, watching as the other punches the numbers in a little more aggressively than usual. “Bad day?” Naruto decides to ask. He wanted to start a conversation the last two times he was here, but the only subjects that came to mind were the weather and the case he was working on. Neither seemed like good choice, not that this is any better, but at least it pertains to the situation. 

“My brother has me working out here on his day,” the other explains, making sure to place the bracelet in a nice box and then into a bag. Naruto hands him his credit card.

“Do you not like working the front?” Naruto imagines that it would be fun. There are probably so many people that come in and out and a great expanse of conversations you can have with each. Naruto’s always liked talking to people though.

“Not particularly.” 

“What do you like to do then?” There can’t be many more things to do around the place. There’s inventory, reordering and probably lots more paperwork, but that doesn’t sound like much fun. Naruto can’t imagine the other preferring to do that instead.

“I like to make the watches.” The credit card is handed back to Naruto as blond eyebrows furrow in question. Make watches? Did that mean…?

“Wait, do you guys make the watches?” 

“Yes, they are made by my family.”

Naruto is crazy impressed. He hadn’t realized that when he had come in the first time around. He would assume they advertise it. It is definitely something Naruto can see attracting a lot of customers. That probably means they are all one of a kind.

“That’s so cool!”

The bag is extended toward him and the other shrugs, gaze shifting to look at the wall. “Not really.” 

Naruto isn’t exactly sure what to say next, so he simply takes the bag, smile pulling up his lips. “I’ll have to check them out closer next time.” The grunt he gets indicates the conversation is over. The other obviously has nothing to say. “Anyway, I’ll see you soon!”

As he walks out, he wonders who made the watch he’s been admiring his last few visits.

\---------------------

Fingers move diligently to work the small screwdriver, tongue peeking out between Sasuke’s lips. It’s the last step in completely his new watch and he holds it close to his face as he finally screws the last piece in. 

“Maybe you need glasses.” The comment has dark eyes shifting up to glare at his brother. He probably does need glasses – the font on the register has been shrinking for weeks now – but he wasn’t going to give his brother to satisfaction.

“I was just making sure it was all in place,” Sasuke comments, placing the new watch on his work place. The screwdriver is placed in its proper draw. 

“Whatever. It’s your turn to watch the front,” Itachi tells him, walking past Sasuke and into his office. It isn’t his turn, but Sasuke knows Itachi has a lot of paperwork to do and doesn’t complain about it.

With one last look at his new watch, he walks out just in time to find Naruto walking into the store. He’s become a rather loyal customer as of late and comes in every few weeks. Every visit doesn’t always end with a purchase these days, but Sasuke doesn’t really mind. 

The man is handsome and Sasuke doesn’t mind talking to the other. The last few visits had consisted of small talk and a name exchange, even if they obviously knew each other’s names already. Sasuke has realized he doesn’t mind the time he spends with the other. It makes the time good by faster than normal. 

The only thing he hasn’t figured out about the other is who he’s buying the jewelry for. He isn’t normally one to shy away from something he wants, but the other had been buying jewelry for someone and Sasuke assumes it is a girlfriend or wife. He doubted the other would spend this kind of money on someone who was only a friend. 

“Hi, Sasuke,” Naruto greets, smile on his lips. Sasuke can feel a small smile pulling his own lips up, elbows moving to lean against the glass counter. 

“Good afternoon,” Sasuke replies, watching the other walk over to the watch display. He’s been eyeing that same watch for weeks now and Sasuke wonders why. It’s obvious the other can’t afford it. He would have already bought it if he could. 

“Has it been a busy day?” Naruto’s eyes don’t leave that watch as he asks the question. Sasuke watches the tan features shift a bit, brows furrowing and lips tugging to one side. It seems like a very focused look, like he’s trying to figure the watch out. 

“I’ve only just started working out front today.” He had heard some customers earlier, but he is often so focused on his work out back that he doesn’t hear much of what is going on out front. “I was working on a watch earlier.” 

That seems to draw Naruto’s attention away from the watch, blue eyes turning to look at Sasuke curiously. “Can I see it?” Naruto’s a bit too excited about the whole thing, but it manages to pull a smile to Sasuke’s face. It was nice that he appreciated Sasuke’s work. 

“Uh…” he pauses for a second. He normally answers no when someone asks to see his work before it’s displayed, but Naruto looks so excited he can feel his resolve cracking. “Fine.”

Naruto’s smile is worth his trip to the back before he hands the watch over to the other. “Careful,” he reminds, watching as Naruto runs his fingers over the band and across the face of the watch.

“It’s beautiful, Sasuke.”

Sasuke doesn’t know why he can feel his cheeks heating up at that comment. He’s been told countless times before that his work is beautiful, but it’s never seemed so genuine before. Naruto is enthralled by his work and it has Sasuke’s stomach doing weird flips. 

“Thanks.” Dark eyes shift to look down at the counter, waiting patiently for Naruto to hand the watch back to him. 

When the watch is returned, Naruto is still smiling. It’s a blinding smile really and it overwhelms Sasuke with how beautiful it actually is. “Thanks for letting me see.” 

Sasuke nods, walking out back to place the watch back at his bench. Itachi is standing in his door way, shoulder pressed against the frame and arms crossed over his chest. There’s an elegant eyebrow raised in question, but Sasuke doesn’t say anything as he heads back out front. 

“Do you need help with anything else?” 

“No thanks, not right now.”

Naruto is back looking at that watch; head tilted to the side a bit this time. Sasuke leaves him alone for a while, watching his emotions changing every once and a while the longer her looks at the watch. 

\---------------------------

Naruto’s not dressed in a suit the next time he goes to Uchiha Watches and Jewelry. This time he’s wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and a simple orange t-shirt. It’s a Saturday actually, the first one he’s had off in a while. He isn’t exactly sure why he chose to go to the Uchiha’s place, but he felt it calling to him when he had decided to head out on a walk this morning. 

The only problem is that Sasuke isn’t behind the counter. It’s only the second time this has happened before and it has Naruto’s brows drawing together. The man behind the counter Naruto could only guess is Sasuke’s brother. They hadn’t meant, but Sasuke’s mentioned a few times that his brother does a lot of the business end for the little shop. 

“Morning,” Naruto greets. 

“Good morning.” There’s a pause as the other moves toward Naruto. “If you need any help, just ask.”

Naruto nods and makes his way to the normal display. The watch is still sitting in place and Naruto wonders why no one has bought the piece. It’s just so beautiful.

“Do you mind if I ask who made this?” Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke wasn’t the only one who made the watches, but he wasn’t sure who else did. 

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

That has Naruto’s head spinning. That means the piece he’s admired for weeks is Sasuke’s. The piece he has felt such a connection with. It’s like he’s inside Sasuke’s mind, watching all the emotions swirl around. 

It isn’t just the watch Naruto has felt a connection with. It’s Sasuke as well. The other was interesting and Naruto found himself looking forward to their conversations whenever he dropped by. It had become part of his routine to drop by and look around every week or two even if he didn’t intend on buying anything. 

Of course he did come in and buy something once and a while. It’s burned a pretty big hole in his pocket, but his mother seems to appreciate all the items he picks out and he gets an excuse to talk to Sasuke for a while. It’s a win, win situation. 

“Thank you,” Naruto finally replies, turning his attention back to the watch.

He wishes he had enough money to buy it. 

\----------------------

Sasuke’s surprised when he sees a woman walk in and make her way right to his watch. It hasn’t been very popular – he can assume because no one has bought it yet – with anyone except Naruto and Sasuke finds that he doesn’t want to sell it to anyone else. He’s actually thought about giving it as a gift to Naruto, but he doesn’t have grounds to give a gift to the other so he had decided against it. 

“May I see this watch?” the woman asks, voice pleasant. She has her phone out and she seems to be looking back and forth between Sasuke’s piece and her phone. Had she seen it on their site?

Sasuke nods in answer, reluctantly taking the watch out and handing it to the woman. It only takes a moment for her to nod and turn her gaze back to Sasuke.

“That’s the one! I’ll take it.” 

Sasuke reluctantly packs it up for the woman.

\-----------------

The next time Naruto comes in, he’s sporting a new watch. Sasuke can barely make it out under the cuff of his shirt, but Sasuke doesn’t pay much attention to it. The other hadn’t been able to afford his watch and had probably bought himself a cheaper one at one of the generic stores. 

“Hi, Sasuke!”

The other is all too exited especially because the watch is clearly gone. Naruto hasn’t even gone to that display though, instead making his way to one of the more expensive cases. 

“Do you still have that necklace from the first time I came? Do you remember it?”

Sasuke remembers it clearly and nods. It’s actually been moved to a different case for a lower price. It had been sitting in the store for a while and Itachi had talked about putting it in the discount case within the next few weeks. It was taking up room that was needed for jewelry that was going to sell. 

“It’s in this case.”

It’s actually in the case next to the watch display. Sasuke doesn’t know why he’s disappointed when Naruto doesn’t even glance in the case. It’s like he completely forgot about the watch. The new watch must be a good one. 

“Thank you! I finally managed to scrap up enough money to pay for it.” Naruto seems to be proud of his accomplishment as he looks around the case, eyes finally landing on that particular necklace. 

“That’s good.” Sasuke doesn’t know why he’s bitter. First, Naruto forgets about Sasuke’s watch and then he goes and buys the expensive necklace. It’s probably for an anniversary or something. There must be a special reason Naruto saved up enough money to purchase it. Actually, he hasn’t bought much lately, which is probably why he can afford it in the first place. 

“I’m really excited. She’s going to be so happy, especially because it will match a few of the other things I’ve gotten her.”

There it is, the inevitable woman. She’s probably beautiful too. Sasuke can’t see Naruto with anyone less than perfect. He doesn’t want to imagine Naruto with anyone other than himself, but that goal can be forgotten now. 

“Oh…” Sasuke is ridged as he pulls out the necklace and wraps it up correcting. Naruto even asks for the special wrapping that costs a little bit extra. It’s the first time he’s asked for it. 

Naruto doesn’t even notice Sasuke’s sudden mood change. The smile doesn’t falter and there is a little hop to his step when he leaves that day. 

\----------------------

“Ma! I told you I would pay for anything,” Naruto explains, pulling the door to Uchiha Watches and Jewelry open. It’s the sixth time she’s said that she doesn’t need anything else. Naruto has been spoiling her too much lately. 

“I just wanted to come and see the cute boy you keep talking about,” she announces all too loudly. Naruto’s eyes wide in shock as he looks around, only to spot Sasuke standing behind the counter. It doesn’t seem like he heard, but there is a chance he’s just pretending he didn’t. Naruto still has a hard time reading his face.

“I said I would buy something for you, not that I would introduce you to Sasuke,” Naruto whispers, following his mother to one of the display cases. She isn’t too subtle when she looks at the register in order to look at Sasuke. Naruto face palms. “Can you be any more obvious?”

“He’s so handsome, honey. Why haven’t you asked him out yet?” she asks, smile on her lips. Naruto can see the little twitch that indicates she’s trying not to laugh. She’s so cruel when she teases him. He hates it. 

“I don’t know if he swings that way, Ma.”

“Oh, I’ve never known you to be scared of such a challenge.”

Okay, so maybe his mother was right. He just needs to step up his game and go for it. There can’t be anymore backing down. 

\---------------------

Sasuke’s curious when Naruto walks in with an older woman. It’s the one he clearly remembers buying his watch, the one Naruto loved so much. She seems to be in a good mood as she drags Naruto behind her, voice a little louder than the whisper Naruto was trying to use. Sasuke still couldn’t make out what they are saying. 

Sasuke’s surprised when Naruto walks over to him, obviously determined. There’s a smile on his lips and Sasuke can tell the other is nervous when fingers move to rub the back of his neck. 

“Who are you with?” Sasuke asks before the other can say a word or he can stop them from leaving his lips. There could still be a chance, Sasuke thinks. Naruto could have been buying everything for her. Actually, he can tell the earrings she has on are from this shop. 

“Oh…” Blue eyes glance back at the woman, smile a little less nervous now. “That’s my mother. She’s the one I’ve been buying everything for. She deserved the best after putting up with me for so long.”

Sasuke doesn’t even notice the long sigh that leaves his lips, shoulders sagging in relief. Okay, he liked Naruto more than he thought with the way his heart has picked up. This is his chance. 

“Will you go out with me?”

It’s a little rushed and Sasuke’s cheeks are a bit pink now. He really liked Naruto though and the butterflies in his stomach only seem to solidify the point.

Sasuke doesn’t miss those blue eyes widen or Naruto’s jaw dropping. He’s clearly in shock and there’s a long, awkward pause that follows. Sasuke is about to open his mouth, to take it back when the woman –Naruto’s mother- buts into the conversation.

“Naruto, honey, say yes.”

Sasuke looks at her quickly, noting the smile the pulls up her lips. Well, she seems fine with this whole thing. That has to mean something. Hopefully that Sasuke wasn’t in the wrong by asking such a question. 

Naruto snaps himself out of his shock and his features chance to that of excitement, the usual warm smile pulling up his lips. “Of course!...Yeah- I mean,” he clears his throat, “I’d love too.” He’s a bit flushed now and Sasuke can’t help the chuckle that leaves his lips. That was definitely a relief. “I can give you a call?”

Sasuke forgot they exchanged numbers a while ago. Naruto had asked, claiming he might have a few questions for Sasuke about something, but he had never used the number, not that Sasuke knew of. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

The blond moves to hug Sasuke – it’s a little awkward with a counter between them- and out of the counter of Sasuke’s eyes he can see the watch. It shines in the light as Naruto pulls him closer, smile on his lips. It isn’t a hug he receives though, but a kiss. It is soft and sweet and it has Sasuke’s heart beating out of his chest. 

“Great, I’m looking forward to it.”

The watch looks perfect on Naruto’s wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a few background facts I wanted to share with everyone. 
> 
> Naruto is a lawyer who works on a lot of family cases. He likes to make sure that children find decent places to live and that they are in a loving household. 
> 
> Sasuke's mother and father opened the company fresh out of college. They ran it together until Itachi was old enough to take over the business. Fugaku still makes watches, but he does most of his work from home. Itachi and Sasuke run the small company now. Itachi went to school for business and took over the business end. Sasuke went to school for studio art and creates the watches. They have a lot of rich customers that are close to the Uchiha family. That is one of the reasons they can stay afloat. 
> 
> Sasuke's mother died in a car accident two years ago. It's why Sasuke's father does most of his work at home. 
> 
> Naruto's father passed away from cancer when he was seven.
> 
> Naruto told Kushina about the watch and she managed to get him to show her a picture in order to know which one to buy when she went to the Uchiha's shop. She figured he deserved it after everything he's bought her.
> 
> The title of the fic comes from the fact that Naruto spent more money than he probably would have at Uchiha Watches and Jewelry because of Sasuke. 
> 
> Sasuke designs their wedding rings. The markings look a lot like the ones on the face of Naruto's watch. He knows how much that watch means to Naruto.


End file.
